1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for actuating a downhole tool with a pressurized gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction, completion, recompletion, or work-over of oil and gas wells, there may be situations wherein one or more well tools may need to be mechanically actuated in situ. One known method for actuating a well tool is to generate a pressurized gas using a pyrotechnic charge and then convey the pressurized gas into a device that converts the pressure into mechanical energy, e.g., a piston-cylinder arrangement that converts the pressure into motion of a selected tool or tool component. In aspects, the present disclosure is related to the need enhanced tools that use high pressure gas.